It's Not Like What It Seems
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Saat Hermione meneliti tentang Horcrux, dia menemukan bahwa ciri-ciri benda tersebut sangat mirip dengan satu benda yang sangat mereka kenal.


Huwaaa, ini ide sinting dan random, betul-betul random saudara-saudara! Dan bahkan saya nggak yakin apa genrenya bener-bener pas dengan cerita ini. Jadi maaf kalau fanfic ini membuat kalian berseru "WTF?" Dan juga jangan timpukin saya gara-gara ide ngaco ini! *sembunyi di balik meja*

* * *

><p><strong>Judul:<strong> It's Not Like What It Seems

**Disclaimer:** Dunia Harry Potter yang kita cintai ini adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya memutarbalikkan logikanya saja.

**Warning:** Kegajean, Teori yang luar biasa ngaco.

* * *

><p>(<em>Cuplikan dari Buku tujuh, bab 6<em>)

" . . . Memangnya kami marah?" kata Ron. "Di mana buku itu?"

Hermione terdiam ragu lalu menunjukkan sebuah buku besar bersampul hitam yang judulnya sudah memudar. Hermione tampak mual dan memeganginya seakan buku itu adalah sesuatu yang membusuk.

"Buku ini menjelaskan tentang instruksi bagaimana cara membuat Horcrux. _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_ – buku yang mengerikan, benar-benar menakutkan, penuh dengan sihir jahat. Aku ingin tahu kapan Dumbledore menyingkirkannya dari perpustakaan . . . bila dia baru melakukannya saat dia menjadi kepala sekolah, aku yakin Voldemort mendapatkan semua yang dia butuhkan dari buku ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia bertanya pada Slughorn bagaimana cara membuat Horcrux kalau dia sudah tahu?" tanya Ron.

"Dia hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi bila kau membagi jiwamu menjadi tujuh bagian," kata Harry. "Dumbledore yakin bahwa Riddle sudah tahu bagaimana cara membuat Horcrux saat dia bertanya pada Slughorn. Aku rasa kau benar Hermione."

"Semakin aku membacanya," kata Hermione, "semakin mengerikan, dan semakin aku tidak percaya kalau dia sudah membuat enam Horcrux. Diperingatkan dalam buku bagaimana jiwamu menjadi begitu rapuh, bahkan bila kau hanya membuat satu Horcrux!"

Harry teringat Dumbledore saat ia berbicara tentang kelakuan Voldemort yang lebih dari kejahatan biasa.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakannya tentang bagaimana cara menghancurkan Horcrux?" Tanya Ron mendahului Harry.

Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terus terarah pada buku hitam itu. Dia terlihat seperti berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

"Hei, Hermione?" Ron melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hermione, "Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ya," Jawab Hermione pelan, "Aku hanya berpikir . . . semakin lama aku membaca tentang Horcrux di buku ini . . . aku semakin teringat sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanya Ron tak mengerti.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Pikirkan Ron. Benda berisi potongan jiwa . . . memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup hebat tergantung pada pemilik jiwanya . . . hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan sangat sedikit cara . . . dan selama tidak dirusak dengan cara itu, benda tersebut dapat bertahan bertahun-tahun, bahkan beratus-ratus tahun tanpa menjadi hancur . . ."

Ron dan Harry saling pandang tak mengerti.

Hermione meneruskan, ". . . dapat berpikir menurut kehendaknya sendiri . . . memiliki kepribadian pembuatnya . . . "

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Tanya Ron tak mengerti.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, "Aku sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang memiliki semua ciri-ciri Horcrux ini . . . " Wajahnya pucat, "Sesuatu yang sering kita lihat dan sering ditampilkan di muka umum, yang penampilannya terlihat tidak berbahaya . . . keberadaannya terasa sangat biasa bagi kita semua, bahkan telah menjadi tradisi . . ."

Ron dan Harry masih tidak mengerti, tapi Harry sudah memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Hermione, bisakah kau langsung bicara saja?" Kata Ron tak sabaran, "Benda apa itu?"

Genggaman tangan Hermione pada bajunya mengerat, "Benda yang telah berbicara pada kita semua. Yang membuat kita dapat bertemu di Gryffindor,"

Harry terkesiap, "Hermione, jangan bilang kalau kau sedang membicarakan _Topi Seleksi!_"

Ron menganga lebar, tapi Hermione mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Ya, itulah maksudku."

"Tapi Hermione, itu konyol!" Protes Ron, "Topi itu disihir oleh pendiri Hogwarts! Dan itu milik _Godric Gryffindor!_ Tak mungkin itu Horcrux!"

"Entahlah Ron," Hermione mengernyit, tampak gelisah, "Dari dulu aku penasaran bagaimana sebuah topi yang dibuat dari bahan biasa bisa bertahan selama seribu tahun . . ."

"Topi itu bisa saja diperbaiki berkali-kali atau apa!" sanggah Ron, "Dan disimpan di tempat aman dan tertutup untuk menjaganya tetap awet."

_Itu tidak benar, _pikir Harry, "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, topi itu hanya tergeletak di atas rak," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Yah," Ron terlihat agak ngeri, "Mungkin juga para pendiri menyihirnya supaya awet . . ."

"Selain itu," Hermione melanjutkan, "Topi itu benar-benar punya _kepribadian. _Aku belum pernah bertemu benda lain yang punya kesadaran tinggi seperti itu, bahkan lukisan sekalipun. Dan topi itu juga punya kemampuan untuk melakukan Legilimens, yang bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu sihir tingkat tinggi."

"Tapi bukan berarti para pendiri Hogwarts memasukkan potongan jiwa mereka ke situ!" Ron protes berat, "Topi Seleksi sendiri bilang mereka hanya memasukkan _pikiran _mereka ke sana."

Di sisi lain, Harry teringat perkataan Dumbledore, "_Yah, meskipun aku tidak melihat Riddle keluar dari buku harian, apa yang kau gambarkan padaku adalah sebuah fenomena yang belum pernah aku saksikan. Hanya sebuah memori mulai bertindak dan berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri? ... Tidak, sesuatu yang jauh lebih jahat telah tinggal di dalam buku itu ... sebuah potongan jiwa ..."_

Dan bagaimana Riddle bisa melakukan sihir dengan tongkat . . . dan Topi Seleksi bisa melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti Legilimens tanpa tongkat sama sekali.

Harry sekarang sama pucatnya dengan Hermione.

"Dan juga . . . Kastil Hogwarts," Lanjut Hermione, "Bagaimana sihir kastil itu dapat bertahan selama seribu tahun . . . padahal beberapa sihir yang digunakan, seperti tangga yang berpindah, sihir perlindungan dan sebagainya, harusnya menghilang saat penyihirnya meninggal."

Harry teringat saat Dumbledore melancarkan kutukan ikat-tubuh sempurna padanya, dan bagaimana sihir itu menghilang saat Dumbledore meninggal.

Ron terlihat benar-benar takut sekarang, "T-tapi, mereka memang sudah meninggal, kan? Bukankah membuat Horcrux membuat seseorang tak bisa mati? Tapi mereka-, mereka mati, kan?" Tanya Ron, setengah menuntut, setengah berharap.

Hermione menghela nafas, dan kedua anak lainnya menatap dengan horror saat melihatnya menggeleng.

"_Makam mereka tak pernah ditemukan . . ."_ bisiknya, mengulang baris terakhir dari buku Sejarah Hogwarts.

Di dalam kamar Ron, tiga anak saling berpandangan dengan tatapan ngeri.

Mereka tak akan pernah melihat Hogwarts dengan cara yang sama lagi.


End file.
